


Reichenbach

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: Harry doesn't think that it's love, what they have. It's bloody, what they have, whispered curses and shaking hands. Insults and pleas, a moment of adrenaline that's puled them through so much, pushed them through their war.





	

\---

Harry doesn't think that it's _love_ , what they have. It's _bloody_ , what they have, whispered curses and shaking hands. Insults and pleas, a moment of adrenaline that's puled them through so much, pushed them through their _war_.

Draco looks at him like he's the sun and Harry watches him in return like he's the stars. They don't fit together in the ways they expected, they had anticipated sinking in to each other, falling together and not needing to break their landing because they would simply be _together_ as _one._

But the war drags on and they don't sink in to each other as much as they clash and free-fall as they cling desperately at each other, expecting their collision with the harsh ground but never quite _ready_ for it. And despite their fear and the bone _tired_ and unfortunately taught _instinct_ to _draw back_ from one another Draco and Harry still find pleasure in the simplest of the others movements, the others actions.

Harry takes pride in the flush he can bring to Draco's pale cheeks, the annoyed quirk of his lips as he frowns and while the pale haired wizard may not admit it Harry believed that he was nothing short of _adorable_ in the morning as he blinked sleep from his eyes.

Draco watches harry, the way he pauses before he talks, the light in his eyes when he laughs and the way he tilts his head as he watches people around him. Its these moments that make it worth it, the can curse and frown al they want but they are still drawn to each other, still part of their own little worlds built around each other, tucked away in the darkness of their world falling in on itself. Despite the drawbacks of the war and their hidden worlds within each other they still find each other, they still hold on.

\---

 


End file.
